tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Psychomantis108/The Elder Scrolls Sandbox Arena: The Dark Brotherhood (Draco and Lucian Locke) VS The Thieves' Guild (Jina Nerevar and Dar'kaii Sarahirn)
Good people of the Sandbox Wiki, welcome to the Arena! Greetings! Here men, mer and beast characters, from various canons shall go head to head, for the community's favor and prove their superiority in strength and skill! This week's bout will be another faction battle, between two illegal stealth guilds. Which one of these two groups of shadow prowling, jail dodgers will be fit to slip on out? In the Blue Corner we have... Draco Born in the tribal village of Laga, to two servants, Draco lived a comfortable life, scavaging for food and having to take a shovel into the woods every morning, until his village was attacked by the Archeins, known enemies of Laga, who destroyed their homes & community, while selling men, women, and children into slavery. Draco and his sister Muwana managed to hide in a nearby marsh and avoided to massacre, but were completely alone. Draco felt alone and scared by all that he saw. He only had one thing he felt could truly help him, and that was his worship of Sithis. Draco started to carry around a rock with a face (drawn with blood) on it (presumably called 'Wilson'), even speaking to it and "doing it's bidding" by sending unworthy souls to the Void. Through all of this, however, he did care about his sister, the one part of his family left, and the remainder of his innocence. He went from town to town, trying to get money by doing mercenary work, in order to buy basic things, and serving Sithis. Eventually, he was invited to the city of Gideon to become an assassin for The Shadowscales. Draco is an accomplished Argonian assassin, who has risen to the rank of listener, making him the night mother's chosen. Wow... That must be a comforting thought, knowing that creepy, old, dead lady constantly has her thoughts on you... He isn't the first Argonian listener that his partner will have worked with, though I can imagine that this man's lived long enough to serve under every type of listener imaginable. Lucian Locke Lucian is a Vampiric, Imperial Assassin, who has served the Dark Brotherhood since the start of the 4th Era. Using his rich boy skills of fencing and... looking pretty, Lucian was recruited into the Dark Brotherhood, after his first murder as he fled the grasp of his abusive parents and left for the streets. Like most vampires, his thirst for blood has driven him insane, fracturing his personality and splitting it in two, between a vicious killer and... a less vicious killer. Lucian is fast with his rapier and is lethal with his fangs, let's just hope that all of this bloodshed doesn't make him hungry. In the Yellow Corner we have... Jina Nerevar Oh great, more royalty, I've only just managed to get the smell of potpourri out of the damn changing rooms... *sigh* Dunmeri Princess and Nightingale, descendant of the reborn Indoril Nerevar, Jina Nerevar is a Dunmeri noble, turned thief, when she is saved by several members of the Thieves' Guild, from the clutches of bandits. She later assists the group in appeasing Nocturnal and restoring the Thieves' Guild back to it's original form, by stealing the cowl of the Grey Fox. Jina is a Fighter's Guild trained combatant and a stealth warrior great enough to be accepted int othe ranks of the Nightingales, well, when the smell of perfume doesnt' give her away. I just hope that she's used to roughing it with the 'common people,' because her partner is... Dar'kaii Sarahirn Another product of an unhappy life, Dar'kaii lived an average life for a travelling Khajiit merchant, until his parents were murdered by bandits. Gods, bandits are dicks, all they must do, all day is run around murdering people's parents... Dar'kaii grew up in an orphanage, under the cruel administration of a cruel owner, who hates children. It always makes me wonder, why such people take the jobs, is it like the minimum requirement of being a Orphanage owner? Be a grade A dick at all times? Whatever... After avoiding a few beatings, over the course of his two month stay there, Dar'kaii moved out, onto the streets There he joined forces with a group of Thieves known as 'The Lost Children' and honed his skills, in the hopes of becoming a true Thieves' Guild member. His dream came true, when he was sixteen, he stold a horse and rode up north, straight to Cyrodiil, where he joined the Thieves' Guild. Unfortunately, it wasn't meant to be and the daft sod botched it up! Well, okay, his leader botched it up and he fled, straight up north to Skyrim. There he met a Khajiiti woman, in Falkreath, who taught him an assortment of skills over the course of several years. During this time he honed his skills and became an even greater Thief and even dabbled in Assassinations. Tragically, this all came to an end, when he stole from the wrong people, a noble family, who tracked Ah'teka, his lover, down and ran her through with a sword. There he found himself lost, to the point that he considered joining her, however, he eventually came out of his depressed slump and became an official member of the Thieves' Guild. So, which faction of stealth warriors will be left standing... well, crouching, at the end of today's battle? There's only one way to find out... Open the polls! ... Polls are now closed! Here are the results! Blue Team: The Dark Brotherhood (Draco and Lucian Locke): 2 Yellow Team: The Thieves Guild (Jina Nerevar and Dar'kaai Sarahirn): 6 Do you have a combatant, that you would like to put forward? Feel free to nominate in the comments! Just keep the following in mind... Battler rules *A match in the Arena can only be registered from Sunday to Friday. *Combatants must be characters from this wiki and must have articles. *Combatants should, preferably, have an image in their articles... (Stock images will do, if you can't get a hold of one, I may be able to create your character in Skyrim/Oblivion/Morrowind or via some other means, if I'm given some warning.) *Combatant can posses any ability as it's the community vote that wins the fight. *Polls will be open between Sunday and Friday, combatant with the most votes wins. *Nominated combatants need not belong to the user. *Only character information from the articles will be used in the abilities descriptions, any powers and abilities not mentioned in the article will not make it into the description. *Any changes to the articles made after the character's nominations will not be counted in the description either. Category:Blog posts Category:Sandbox Arena